


Some things don't deserve a title

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (between two males), Assume everybody's alive, Basically ignores canon, Because I can, Gen, I have no idea, Proceed with caution, The serious tag: lot's of implied stuff, This is the dumbest thing you'll ever read (I hope), You got anything better to tag? I dare you, among those: sex, at least it's short, that's what she said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Siblings suck no matter your species, and Dean's not a flower





	

It’s not the first time he’s human but at least this time it’s somewhat enjoyable but he’d probably like it better if his darling siblings would **leave him the (insert profanity of your choice here) alone.** Sadly, angels are weirdly curious and invasive not to mention overtly interested in the eternal question of ‘will they or won’t they’. Cas has read Chuck’s books (along with every other angel, fyi) and if they’d just stop quoting the damn things whenever they meet the Winchesters, Cas has no doubt he’d be significantly closer to ‘will’ than he currently is. Not to mention that the next time Annael asks Dean if he’s ever _opened up like a flower blooming under the gentle caress of an early morning sunbeam_ or Balthazar snaps his fingers leaving the human tied to Cas’ bed clad in nothing but a pair of green panties, Cas won’t be able to stop him from attacking them with an angel blade. Not that Cas didn’t enjoy the sight of a near naked hunter (even the memory of it makes some parts of him come alive) but he’d had to put up with a fuming Dean who decided to drink a liquor store and then came back to the bunker smelling of cheap perfume and even cheaper whiskey; that hadn’t been fun for anybody involved. But at least Cas’ subsequent moping had made the other angels back off; or so he’d thought before he woke up in a forest with a phone in his hand, seemingly opened on the camera.

  


Cas is startled by a sudden ‘ding’ from the phone; and really, he should’ve known better than think his brothers and sisters would butt out of his life, his stomach lead heavy with dread as the picture of a grinning Gabriel fills the small screen.  
“Baby bro,” and how he’d ever made archangel was anbody’s guess and Cas could already feel the headache beginning at his right temple, worry shooting through him.  
“What did you do, Gabriel?” he asked.  
“Oh nothing much,” was the answer, Gabriel sounding about as innocent as a six-year-old caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “You know how boring Heaven is these days with Dad back and Michael and Lucifer torturing Metatron with their acrobatics. And it’s not as if it’s permanent… at least if you find them soon.” And then his brother hangs up and Cas is wishing what every younger sibling ever has wished for: Being an only child.

  


Slowly he lowers the phone for closer inspection and once he realizes which app’s open he can’t help the groan escaping him and he begins the hunt.

[Exciting stuff. Cas lost in a forest; Cas finding hunters and angels transformed into vegetables. Drama ensues. Shocking revalations; Gabriel’s unhealthy obsession with cabbage comes to light. Cursing. Hijinks and hilarity. Becky makes a cameo, almost deafening everybody with her high pitched fangirl-scream as Gabriel does _bad, bad things_.]

  


Life in the bunker returns to normal, the only difference being Sam’s dietary changes (there’s no way he’s eating anything green ever again) and Cas’ newfound appreciation of KY.

End

**Author's Note:**

> [When you want to play but forget the rules (though it's *kinda* based on the picture)](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/156329355040/februarys-prompt-is-pokenatural-posting-dates)


End file.
